Jodie
Jodie,The Mysterious Rebel ,a contest on Total Drama City. She is on the Business Blowhards, which she finds the name very dirty. Appearance Jodie has brown hair with streaks of black in it, due to a dare. She has emerald colored eyes and pale skin, although it's pretty much due to the fact that it is cold and she can't tan yet. She wears a purple tee-shirt and a black vest with high wasted blue shorts. She has arm bands around her wrist and high converse like shoes. She is 5'8 and extremely skinny. Personality She is slightly rebellious, as in she totally refuses to do anything that she doesn't want to do. She is mysterious in a way that she refuses to tell people about her personal life. Talents She is musically talented, when it comes to instruments, singing, or dancing. She is amazing at sports but it isn't her favorite. She has experience in Martial arts and self defense (She won't be taken down too easily.) She can bake and cook, AND YES THERE IS A DIFFERENCE. She is a strong swimmer, although she doesn't enjoy it. And she'll never tell you, but she is very good at magic and mind tricks. She also does gymnastics, infact she teaches it as well. And if you are starting to think that she is Kim Possible, well, she can speak 10 different languages: Dutch, Polish, French, Spanish, Russian, Swedish, Arabic(Although...she doesn't use this one often.), Hungarian, Greek, and of course English. (You'd have to ask her why she learned all of these.) She also draws. The end. (dang Jodie's got it going ON! ~Claire) Audition Jodie is sitting crossed legged on her bed. “So um….hi total drama…” she looks around awkwardly. “So….I don’t know why I am doing this….my friends are kinda forcing me….” She looks around. “There isn’t much too me…what you see is what you get…I’m nothing special really.” Her eye brows raise. “I’m not crazy, or mean, or insanely flirty. I’m just me.” Her eyes widen. “PLEASE IGNORE MY HAIR!! It was a dare…” camera cuts out. after a while it comes back on. “Stupid battery….” she stops to think. “Let’s see….I’m a singer…a dancer….I play every instrument known to man…ummmm….I play sports, i’m in theater…I’m a jack of trade i suppose.” She chuckles. A voice from outside calls her. “NOT NOW TOBIAS I’M DOING THE STUPID AUDITION!!!” she groans and a boy around the same age with blond hair and brown eyes come bouncing into the scene. “Hey everybody!!! Make sure she gets into the new season! She’s awesome” Tobias says enthusiastically. “Okay you dork enough.” she looks at the camera. “mmmkaaay. Bye!” They both wave and the camera cuts off. Total Drama City Episode 1- Part 1 (Passing the Torch), Jodie was first seen joining the "Business Blowhards." and asked Cleo to be her friend. In between the first and second part, Jodie ends up talking to Sonny, Bastien, Ringo, Malina, Adelia, and Derek. (I can't give much of a summary sorry.) Episode 1 - Part 2 (Welcome to Burger Hut), Jodie was seen at the drive thru window, basically failing at life. Luckily, Adelia comes to her rescue and they end up winning the challenge. Yay! Episode 1 - Part 3 (Saying Goodbye), Jodie was not in this episode. (I lost track of the rp's in the middle of this, so if anyone wants to fill it out that'd be so rad.) Episode 2 - Part 1 (Beauty and the Beach), She was first seen in a cab with Sofia and Bastien, watching him perform a magic trick. She then took the lead in the sandcastle sketching. Personal Life Jodie was born in Jacksonville, Flordia, but then moved to D.C. when she seven. She has a mom and a dad, her brother (Jayden) around the age of 14, and her little sister (Julia) around the age of five. Being the oldest child in her family, she tries to do things that will help her stand out to her parents.She has always been very musicaly talented, whether it comes to singing,playing an instrument, or dancing. She was put in a theater as a child to help her run off some energy and she ended up really loving it. Her parents also put her in a ton of sports because she could barely sleep at night due to the fact that she had so much natural energy. She can also cook, which is an amazing talent seeing how if she doesn't her family ends up getting take out or something. She has never cared about being popular. If people like her then she is okay with that, but she doesn't care if people don't like her either. Her little sister, Julia, has problems with her eyes. Before Jodie left, they took her sister to the doctor to check her eye sight and found out that she will go blind unless she has an operation to fix it. Now at first, Jodie wasn't looking for any money but now she is. Her family can't afford the surgery so she is very determined to win. Jodie is dyslexic, which is hard on her because she dances and so it is hard for her to figure things out when learning a new routine, but that is what makes her so determined. It was mentioned in an rp that Jodie was kidnapped my a serial killer and held hostage for three days. Because of this fact, she doesn't like to be out after dark since she is scared of this happening again. Category:Season 2 Category:Business blowhards